


Trust Is love

by felix_pan



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Emma and Mila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felix_pan/pseuds/felix_pan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing Killian always liked about Pan, is that he was always ready. Always there, even when he’s not. Always will be there, but hidden. In Neverland, you were never truly alone, even if you think you are. Always watching, always waiting, always ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Is love

The thing Killian always liked about Pan, is that he was always ready. Always there, even when he’s not. Always will be there, but hidden. In Neverland, you were never truly alone, even if you think you are. Always watching, always waiting, always ready.

 

But that’s the thing Pan always liked about Killian. He knew he was there, always watching. He knew about the lack of privacy in Neverland. But he seemed not to care. When Killian first came to Neverland, he was uptight, scared, under rule. In other words, Neverland changes you.

 

And that lack of self control brought him here. Hook walk through the brush of the forest, trying to get away from ‘group savior’. He could slap himself for agreeing the help save Henry. He knew the chances of getting him alive were little to nothing, knowing Pan wanted him. What Pan wants, Pan gets, end of discussion.

 

Hook grumbled to himself about his own stupidity, pulling out his flask. The rum tasted sweet, compared to his too bitter thoughts. He kept walking till his feet began to hurt and his mind buzzed.

 

He should probably get back to the group, but just sitting here and drinking seemed like a better idea. He should probably get back to Emma, but drinking still beat that thought. Emma has Neal, so it wouldn't matter if he stayed there or not. Emma still is in love with Neal, and Neal is still in love with Emma. The thought of anyone being in love made Killian sick. Why could everyone else have it, except him? His one love was ripped away from him by that crocodile. He thought maybe Emma would be his savior, but of course he was wrong. Always wrong. Now Hook isn’t one to wallow in his self pity, but self loathing is another story.

 

“Jeez Captain, I can hear your self pity all the way from my camp.” The voice was smug, so it could be no one else but Pan. You could practically hear his grin and he leaned against a tree, looking satisfied.

 

"What do you want, Pan." Killian didn’t even look up, he kept his eyes on the flask in his hand. He could be seriously shit faced drunk right now and imagining Peter, but sadly, he knew he wasn’t.

Peter lifted himself from the tree and walked over. “I couldn’t think straight with all these cries of despair and woe.” Pan mocked, kneeling in front of Hook. He wanted to make sure Hook looked at him, cause once you do, you won’t want to look away, and Killian knew that from experience.

 

Killian snorted, dancing the flask between his fingers. Pan’s offensive comments couldn’t even try to bother him. “Despair and woe? We both know that’s something I don’t do.” He said with a slight chuckle.

 

Peter put his hand on Hook’s leg, just below the top of his boot, his slender fingers wrapping around. Killian stopped the small gasp before it came out from the sudden contact. His eyes slowly trailed up the boys youthful frame, taking in the view in front of him.

”We both know that’s not true now Captain.” That devilish smile crept across his face as their eyes met.

Peter waited for a response, but he is not very patient. His hand crawled up the pirates leg, only making it to about mid thigh before and hook slapped down on it. He dropped his head and grinned.

"So, who is it? Who are you so bent and beat up over, hm?" Pan hummed, curling his fingers into a fist. He raised an eyebrow at the pirate, who was still looking at his hand.

 

"I don’t know what you’re talking about." Hook protested, giving Pan a blank expression. Pan scuffed.

"Oh come on, I promise I won’t tell!" He batted his eyelashes playfully. Peter quick grabbed the flask from his hand and then placed it back, it was cool at the touch, full with rum again.

 

“A bribe? Really? I’m not that easy, sorry mate.” Hook muttered, unscrewing the cap and reluctantly drank. It burned going down his throat, but rum was rum and drunk was better than sober right now.

 

Peter snatched the flask from his hands, “Ah-ah, nope. You’re not getting trashed while I’m here.” He rubbed the cool dented metal with his thumb before stuffing it in his pocket.

 

“Now how about that gal? Hm, can’t be Meliah cause she’s been dead too long. Surprised you even remember her actually.” Peter snickered, his eyebrows knitted together in false concentration.

Hook cringed at her name. How dare he even utter her perfect name off his sinful lips. He snatched the boy’s tattered shirt by his hook, pulling him so close that he could feel Pan’s breath across his face.

“Don’t you ever speak of her.” It meant to come out sharp and cursing, but it came out tired and weak.

Peter put his hands up in defense, giving that innocent look. He eyed the cold hook that just barely grazed his neck, leaving a red stripe. His eyes flicked from Killian, then back to the hook, giving a sinister look that meant no good. He didn’t even have to say anything and Killian understood why he was here. No. He wasn’t falling into this trap again. But oh how he wanted to. He wanted to do all the thing he could never do with Emma, or Mila. And Peter would let him. But he could not fall into temptation again

Killian snapped his hook away, shoving it down to his side, cursing to himself. Hook stayed silent, thinking maybe if he just gives the silent treatment, the boy will get bored and walk away. But this is Peter Pan for christ sake, persistent little bastard.

Peter rocked back on his heels, thinking. The look of concentration faded from his face and was replaced with that wicked grin. He shot up to his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets. Pan rubbed his thumb along the sleek metal of the flasking, feeling the engraving on the front. He pulled it halfway out of his pocket but quickly shoved it back in instead before it was seen.

“Okay then, I guess. I’ll just go ask Emma and ‘group get-along” then.” Peter smirked, turning on his heel. He swung his hips away he walked away, twirling the flask between his long fingers. It was only a matter of time.

 

“Wait, don’t.” Killian could almost hear Pan’s grin. Peter stopped, waiting for a beat, then turning around, not even trying to hide his smug face.

 

“Oh?”

 

“It was Emma.” Hook confessed. He knew he had nothing to lose to Pan anymore, for he probably already knew. Of course Pan already knew about Emma and the kiss and the echo cave, because he did it. He made this sick twisted game.

 

“That’s more like it Hook,” Peter gave a sly smile before disappearing. The pirate held his breath, knowing the boy was just appear again. And he did, inches from him.

 

“I think I might know a way to make you forget all about that blonde bitch.” Peter stated, it almost sounding like a promise.

Hook actually thought about it for a second. Pan’s face was barely inches away from his, eyes wide and curious. His breath was hot on his neck as he tilted his head and closed his eyes. He thought he won. That easily. Did Hook really look that desperate? But yet he didn’t push him away.

“I don’t think so, boy.” Hook barely managed to sputter out. Usually Pan would get angry if Hook called him a child, but he didn’t. He just kept going. Peter brushed his smooth cheek along the pirates scruff. His eyes fluttering, he inhaled the scent of rum and fresh earth, an effect of Neverland.

Pan’s wet lips ghosted over Hook’s bare neck, waiting as his breath tortured his skin. “I could make you forget all about this saviour, I could make you feel good.” Peter whispered, his voice like silk.

And that he could. He’s done it before. When Milah died, Hook returned to Neverland, and Pan was there.Something about him was so charming, so seductive, so magical, that Hook could never say no. He was so enticing, mesmerizing, and just enough to get you drunk off his smile. He moved the right way, and said the right things, for Hook atleast. Wasn’t this the reason Killian came into the forest in the first place? To hell if he can remember. All he can breath, smell, and see is Peter right now. It might be wrong to drown his sorrows in a boy, but when is he ever right? Why change now?

 

“Aye, too right.” Hook drew out, his voice unexpectedly husky.

 

Killian wrapped his hooked arm around the boys small waist, pulling him in, already able to feel his heat on his thigh. Peter gave a muffled laugh as he placed wet kisses along his neck. Pan bit, hard, just above his collar bone, definitely leaving a mark. He quickly attended the mark by sucking a purple bruise on top of it.

Killian rolled his hips, needing to feel something. He heard Peter gasp, his lips parting on his neck. Peter responded well, pushing Hook against the tree, grinding into his, smashing their lips together. Hook kissed back feverishly, his hand tangled in the boy’s blonde locks, and his hook digging into his side. He knew Peter didn’t mind, he probably liked it, from past experience.

“Wait,” Hook murmured, removing his hand from the boy’s hair and placing it on his too clothed chest. Peter sighed, his lips kiss bruised red, cheeks flushed.

 

“What?” Pan said, his voice irritated.

 

“I don’t want them to come looking for me and see this.” Killian replied, looking anywhere but Pan’s face.

 

“You mean you don’t want Emma to see this.” Pan retorted, raising an accusing eyebrow.

 

“Aye, smart kid.” Killian replied, giving Peter a soft kiss.

 

Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed his face, pulling him back in. The atmosphere felt different. It was much warmer than the forest. It smelled of cinnamon and burning wood, like Pan. Hook opened his eyes, taking in the sight around him. It was obviously a tree house. A nice one at that. The walls were all clean wood, clearly worked on with care. The room was a bit bare, besides a desk filled with papers, feathers, and jewels. There was a small window on the roof, exposing moonlight into the room, only lit by the fire that was keeping the warmth. In the corner was a huge bed, much too big for just Peter himself.

 

“This yours?” Killian said, a bit breathless. Peter tried hiding the curl of his lips, but it didn’t work very well.

 

“Yes. I trust you… enough to be here at least.” Pan stammered, biting at his bottom lip, his hands gripping onto Hook’s leather coat.

 

“I like it.” Killian added. Peter grinned, pulling him by his coat, lips connecting again.

 

Peter took his bottom lip between his teeth, pulling and biting, before soothing it with a hot lick. Killian let out a quiet moan, and spun them around so Pan’s back was facing the bed. He walked them over until the back of Pan’s knees hit the edge. Killian put his hand on Peter’s chest, pushing him down onto the enormous bed.

 

Peter looked up at him, eyes wide with a mixture of lust and curiosity. His lips were red, his cheeks flushing pink, and sweat beaded across his forehead, dampening his hair. The sight was breath taking. How could such an evil, demonic boy be so beautiful, so blissed out, and vulnerable? This was the Peter Killian wanted, the Peter Killian needed

 

“Peter…” Killian gasped, moving his hand down the boy’s chest with fascination. Peter looked at Killian, studying his face. Neither had to finish the sentence. Pan slowly pulled off Hook’s jacket, tossing it to the ground. Peter skimmed his hands down Killian’s arms, feeling like feathers. His fingers laced with Killian’s. His other hand grabbed the hook and twisted it out, setting it on the dresser. Peter’s gentleness was almost like a sign of trust to Killian, or even worse, love.

 

Killian crawled over Peter, leaning down to nip at his ear, licking and sucking at the earlobe. Peter squirmed beneath him, pulling his legs up and wrapping them around his waist, pulling him closer. Killian took this as an advantage, and ground down, meeting the boys need with his own.

 

Peter moaned, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open, gasping. “Too many clothes. Off.”

 

Killian did as told. His hand moved to find the hem of the boy’s shirt. He quickly pulled it off over his head, tossing it aside, landing on top of his leather coat. He stared down as his youthful porcelain skin. He was much more built than Hook thought he was with those rags on. He grazed his hand down the smooth skin, feeling over the abs. Peter looked up, giving a sly wink.

Peter's slim fingers worked with the lace of his vest. Killian reached around to help, pulling that suffocating cloth away. Peter was so close to just tearing the baggy white shirt off, but pulled it off over his head. His cheeks burned as he stared at the man’s bronzed chest, obviously worked on. Pan started planting wet kisses from his love bite from earlier, along his chest, nipples, and all the way down Killian’s happy trail. He dipped his hands below his waist band, feeling his heat. Killian shivered from the sudden contact.

Killian couldn’t wait anymore. His hands worked at the string holding Pan’s pants. Pan lifted his waist up, wiggling out. He sighed relief, finally free of the cloth restriction. Killian wrapped his hand around the boy’s length, which was never disappointing. Peter moaned, bucking his hips up. He stroked slowly, loving seeing the boy writhing by his hand. Peter put his legs back up in his constrictor like grip around Killian’s waist. He thrusted up, meeting Hook with each stroke. Pan dragged his nails across the pirate’s back, definitely leaving marks for tomorrow.

“Killian!” Peter whimpered, desperately sucking and biting at his neck. Killian swiped his thumb along the slit on the head, smearing the precome. The words coming from Peter’s mouth where almost enough to get Hook to come in his own pants.

Peter put his hand on Killian’s. “Wait. Pants. Off.” He demanded, catching his breath, chest heaving. Killian didn’t need to be told twice. His unlaced the front, and pulled the leather off, tossing behind him. He moaned, letting his hardness spring free, stroking himself. Peter gave him a few heated kisses on his raw lips. He took Killian’s hand, sticking his fingers in his mouth, licking around and coating them in spit.

Killian marveled at him. “Are you sure?” He said, looking into Peter’s dark lustful eyes. They never went all the way like this. Usually is was just a quick make up and grind session or a hand or blow job here and there in the forest. Nothing like this. Suddenly, Killian felt scared and embarrassed. He’s haven’t had anything like this since Milah.

Peter cupped Killian’s trembling face in his hands and nodded, squeezing him with his legs. He kissed his lips lightly, closing his eyes.

Killian rubbed outside Pan’s entrance, before putting a digit in. He waited till Peter adjusted around him, which was fast.

“Come on, I’m not a nun. More.” Peter groaned, squirming beneath him. Killian did as told, adding another. He started scissoring his fingers opening him up, feeling the boy clench around him.

“Fuck.. don’t Ah!, stop, don’t stop!” Peter moaned, arching his back off the bed, grabbing as the sheets, anything. His hands found Killian’s need, jerking him fast, and heated.

Killian pulled his fingers out, knowing he was ready. “Spit.” He held out his hand to the boy’s mouth, but instead, peter twisted around, and pulled out the drawer in the nightstand. He dropped a bottle in Hook’s hand.

“I hope you know what to do with that.” Pan murmured, tangling his hands in Killian’s hair. Killian chuckled and popped the cap off. He squeezed a generous amount into his hand, and slicked himself, making sure he kept eye contact with the boy beneath him. Peter’s eyes were lidded, fighting to stay open, but then shot wide at the cool gel wetting his entrance. Killian aligned himself, and pushed in slowly, making sure he was careful with it. Peter let his head fall on Hook’s shoulder, biting at the skin. Killian waited till he was adjusted, feeling Peter tight around him. Peter nodded, holding back a moan.

Hook thrusted harder and fast with each movement. He rolled his hips, shifting to a better angle for both of them. Peter squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth hanging open, panting.

“Ah, Killian, fuck. There! Oh god, please don’t stop. Fuck, Killian!” Peter screamed, thrusting his hips down, meeting Killian with perfect rhythm.

 

“I’m close.” Peter moaned, stroking himself and pulling hard on Killian’s hair.

“I know baby.” Killian hummed, closing his eyes and placing kisses down Peters chest. Baby? Where did that even come from? Kilian didn’t care, he could think about it tomorrow.

 

Peter’s eyes were watering as he cried out Killian’s name, reaching his climax. White ribbons splayed out between their stomachs. Killian rocked in and out slowly, filling Peter up. Peter’s head fell back onto the pillow, tears visibly staining his pink cheeks. Killian pulled out, and grabbed his shirt, cleaning up most of the aftermath between them, not that he minded.

 

Killian layed next to him, and like it was instinct, Peter curled up into his side, pulling his arms around. Hook brushed his damp blonde locks away from his forehead, replacing it with kisses. Petter hummed, kissing the pirate’s knuckles as he laced their fingers together.

 

“How curious

that I,

looking at you,

am thinking

exactly

what you,

looking at me,

are thinking

and yet…

we both

cannot understand.”

—T.K.G


End file.
